Project Summary The OVERALL aims of this Vision Research Core (VRC) are to provide: access to resources outside the scope of individual R01 awards access to technical expertise outside the scope a single laboratory staff training to remove barriers to efficient translational research and collaboration The research areas supported by the VRC span the analysis and treatments of retinal degenerations, developmental disorders, glaucoma and other disorders, as well as and a range of cutting-edge basic science initiatives. We have implemented four resource modules that continue the natural evolution of how this research group works together, serving 15 investigators holding 21 NEI R01 awards. The Administrative Module provides professional grants management for the VRC. Specifically the Administrative Module provides: 0.25 FTE services of Julee LaMothe (Sponsored Projects Professional) Post-award grants management services VRC ordering, supply tracking, recharge monitoring, resource scheduling, tracking equipment service agreements, scheduling service and repair Assistance for the administrative activities Module Directors.